The Mischievious of the Seas
by SparrowHarkness
Summary: "Possible the lass lived on the Pearl for many years to become who she is now... But the real question is why hadn't they killed her?"
1. The Wanted Pirate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that aren't familiar by the movie**

**A/N: Ok, I'm worried about how this story will turn out to all of you, this is my first POTC story I published so if you don't like it don't read it. If any characters are a bit OOC or whatever, feel free to help me out or let me know :)**

* * *

Pirates are _never _wanted. Anybody that's securing the cities will remind anyone that, even if they're not associated with one and the guards will keep it that way. One place in particular is extremely strict with those terms and that region's always bursting with activity, an area known as Port Royal. Jane Turner cleaned a blade that was done by Will and held it in the sunlight shining in the windows to check for any dirt or dents. Today was Norrington's promotion ceremony and Jane wants to make sure the sword was perfectly clean for him. It was always quiet inside the blacksmith if she was left in charge or if Mr. Brown was asleep on the job, today it was the latter. She gently placed the sword inside the small case. "How'd I do?" Jane asked hopefully as she dusted off the dust and looked over to where Will was watching her.

"You're doing better," He replied and studied the box. "Pretty soon you'll be learning how to make swords," He added impressed and picked up the box. Jane smiled and looked towards to where Mr. Brown is sleeping. Even when she's seventeen, she's not a fan of swords; whenever she touches one or get close to a cutlass, she'll always have awful visions of pirates. She heard a lot of gossip about how evil pirates are from a lot of citizen and some stories frighten her. Will followed her gaze towards Mr. Brown. "When I get back, I'll make sure to pay you extra."

Jane turned back to her brother and shook her head. "It's all right, I prefer to get paid fairly," She told him and leaned against the wooden table. "I'll watch the shop when you're gone," She added and smiled shyly as he went towards the door after giving her a nod. "Oh and Will…" She called with a sly grin and the blacksmith turned around in question. "Say 'hi' to Elizabeth for me."

"Ok, Jane," Will replied incredulously and walked out of the shop. The second he opened the door, he heard the door hit someone and the sound of coins falling. He hastily looked over seeing a boy on the ground gathering coins. "I'm so sorry, Elliot," The boy, known as Elliot, looked up at him and nodded. "I was in a hurry, I should've came out more cautiously."

"It's all right, Will," Elliot responded and continued picking up his coins. "I should've been more careful around doors, I was standing outside yours for a while." He said and put all the coins in his red pouch. Elliot Moore, an orphan being cared by the tavern's keeper named Monty Vega and works at the blacksmith for a small, but decent, amount of coin. He practices with his sword everyday behind Norrington's back and if he's caught, the sword will be compensated because he's only seventeen. The marines doesn't know he's an orphan and if they found out, he'll be taken away from everyone and won't see his twelve year old brother Nikolas ever again.

"What were you doing outside the door?" Will asked suppressing his laughter and Elliot pointed at his door with his thumb without looking as he made sure he got every single coin. The blacksmith turned towards his door and saw a wanted poster of a lady who looks to be in her early twenties. Her picture looked like it was drawn from memory after seeing squiggly lines indicating her black wavy hair and saw it under a nice feminine hat. "Wanted…" He muttered as he read out loud and read the word under her picture. "Dead or alive…" He muttered and almost flinched at the reward. "A thousand coins?" He read and nodded in shock. "Who is this woman?"

"I've no clue," Elliot asked and picked up two more coins. "I'm just glad I haven't seen her before, look at her charges," He added and looked over at Will. The blacksmith read the poster again. "I don't see that girl doing any of those, but who knows."

"Pilfering, murdering, looting…" Will read and stopped when he realized on what he read. "Murder?" He asked and nodded in thought. "She's only a child…" He said and shrugged after seeing her picture. "Looks like one." He saw the door open and Jane appeared at the door way. She looked at him curiously and noticed Elliot on his knees glancing up at her.

"What's-" Before she finished, Elliot smiled warmly at her and she smirked back fondly. She noticed Will gazing at the poster on the door and turned to read it. "A pirate?" She asked after reading the paragraph and pointed at the picture. "This young girl's a pirate and she's loose?" She asked and looked around nervously.

"Why don't you go back inside?" Will asked reassuringly and Elliot looked up seeing a lone coin. "Even if she was loose, we haven't seen her, so don't worry." Elliot reached for the coin and saw a monkey, wearing a small red vest, grab it. He gasped with a start and pulled his hand back as it shrieked at him. Will and Jane looked over at the monkey.

"Hey…" Elliot said in annoyance and the monkey snarled as it leaped away. "Hey, that's my coin!" He screamed and got up to chase after it. "Stupid monkey, get back here!" He followed the monkey and saw it leap in the window of the local pub. The boy stopped breathlessly and put a hand through his short brown hair in bewilderment. "Could be a customer's monkey maybe?" He walked in and was greeted by loud blabbering from drunkards and sailors. He looked around the pub for any signs of the monkey and to the left he saw Monty washing a glass mug with a white cloth. Elliot walked towards the counter and nodded towards the keeper at the far side of the counter tending the customers. Monty nodded and walked over towards the boy. Elliot turned around and spotted a sailor starting a brawl.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" Monty asked and leaned on the counter. Monty Vega, the most compassionate man of Port Royal, most people look up to him and some beggars walk in for food in which he happily gives on certain days. He takes in beggars he finds in one of the rooms upstairs and let them stay for limited time. He's caring for Elliot and Nikolas to make sure they're never going to get separated if they get taken away.

"You haven't seen a monkey in here, have you?" Elliot asked awkwardly and scratched his head. Monty pursed his lips in thought and looked around. "Monty?" The boy asked suspiciously and the barkeep shook his head. "Oh…" He groaned and leaned on the counter in defeat. "Ah well, I could always earn-"

Monty ducked when a mug flew at him from a drunkard and it collided with the wall behind him. A couple barmaid looked over in horror and saw Monty rise from behind the counter seeing the drunkard laughing crazily. Elliot glared at the sailor and he wobbled towards the door drunkenly. The boy groaned and looked down towards his hands that were on the table silently. A haunting melody was heard and Elliot looked over to find the source of it. A lady was slumped over a circular table, sleeping with her locket open. Her black hat was still partially on and she still had a mug in her hand. Elliot gasped when he spotted the monkey. "That's the monkey that stole my coin!" He pointed out and noticed the girl looked familiar. The monkey was perched on her shoulder looking at the locket, like it was the one who opened the locket, and it squeaked. "Wait a minute, isn't that the girl on the poster?"

"Shhh…" Monty hushed him and Elliot turned towards him oddly. A few customers glanced at them and he coughed as he smiled warmly at them, making them look away. Elliot raised a brow and Monty groaned. "Promise to keep what I'm going to tell you just between us," The keeper whispered to the boy and he nodded sincerely as he was getting filled with suspicion. "I agreed she'd hide out here," He told the boy and picked up a mug that was handed to him by a barmaid. Elliot's eyes went wide. "She's been here for five years-"

"What?" Elliot asked incredulously and Monty kept shushing him. "That's suicidal, if Norrington finds out, you'll get sentenced to death!" Monty nodded and looked around the pub seeing one of his loyal barmaid, Sandra, look towards them calmly.

"Son…" He started and gave the boy a glare. "Keep your voice down," He ordered and Elliot looked down in shame. "Ok, I'll tell you a story," He added after he took a breath and poured out a drink for a customer. "Do you know of Reaver's past?"

"Reaver?" Elliot asked and raised a brow. "That's her name?" He asked and saw Monty shrugging a bit. "But why haven't I seen her here before?"

"She's been staying in our spare room, listen…" The keeper started and leaned closer to Elliot. "Reaver had a lot of dark times, lad…" He added and nodded towards her, who stirred a bit. "She's notorious, yes, but she wasn't always like that."

"She wasn't?" Elliot asked and faced Reaver oddly.

"No…" He replied and did his daily job as he told the story. "She was an average child, but her past was unknown to everyone including her," Elliot's faced drained after hearing that and looked down uneasily. Monty touched his sandy blonde hair as he said, "I heard one of her parents abandoned her at sea at age ten."

"What an awful thing to do." The boy groaned and looked over at the girl. He remembered the monkey and had a thought on where she found such a animal. Knowing monkeys aren't found anywhere near Port Royal and wondered if she must've sailed. "And the monkey?"

"That monkey, she told me, was a gift."

"From who?"

"She doesn't remember…" He answered solemnly and handed another cup to his usual customer, who walked to him, knowing what the customer likes. "Like I said, everything in her past has been erased from her memory," He told the boy and Elliot suddenly felt bad for the pirate. "She told me that bits and pieces of her memory comes back to her, but not every detail makes since to her."

"Does Commodore Norrington know of her?"

"He doesn't give a damn about her…" He replied and shrugged. "Reaver and Norrington are enemies, if they see one another, they'll kill each other without any mercy."

"Really?" Elliot saw that coming. If a pirate is hiding out and she's wanted, that's proof to show she's against the navy.

Monty nodded and the melody played throughout the entire tavern. "And that locket of hers, I think she had it since she was little…" He added uncertain and Elliot nodded slightly. "I'm not sure, if you want to know, you could ask her…" He teased making Elliot shake his head vigorously and a man, that Monty served, looked over after drinking. "And she got kidnapped from the Black Pearl for a few years."

"The Black Pearl?"

"No, no…" The customer started in a deep voice and sat his empty goblet down as he stared down at the counter. "Ten years ago I sailed on my old ship, right when I was a young lad," The man told them slowly and looked up at the story tellers. The old man sauntered over towards them drunkenly but somehow managed to stay a tiny bit sober. "This is what I witnessed when I was in the crow's nest."

~**Flashback~**

_"Ship!" The man shouted in the crow's nest and pointed at the big ship with his shaky hand. He leaned in closer trying to ignore the bright sun blazing in his eyes. He recognized the black sails immediately and that caused the man to shudder a lot more. "It's the Black Pearl!" He shouted in fright and gripped the edge of the nest as he looked down towards his alerted crew. "Commodore, the Black Pearl is among us!"_

_"Retreat!" The captain shouted and gestured at his crew roughly with his hand. "Before the Pearl destroys us!" He ran up towards the wheel and the navy officers climbed up the ropes to adjust the sails. "We might be cursed as we speak!"_

_The man above gripped the ropes tightly as he watched the scene unfold under him. He caught the sight of a small rowboat in the water and looked up towards it with his hazel eyes. He saw a small child sleeping inside the boat and it was slowly drifting towards the Black Pearl. "Commodore, there's a small child inside a boat!"_

_The commodore looked up at the man and looked towards where he's pointing. He walked from the wheel and towards the edge of the ship seeing the wooden rowboat. He saw only a sleeping child and didn't see any adults on board. Was the child lost or worse… Abandoned? The boat was closing in towards the curse ship and he knew rescuing the kid will cost his life. "pay no heed towards the child, we must get out of range!"_

_The older man looked down at the commodore in shock. "But she could die!" Having a thought about the child getting killed by pirates is disastrous._

_"So could we if we don't move!" The commodore shouted back and ran towards the wheel. "Lower the sails!" The older man glared slightly and looked up at the child. Her small boat bumped into the rig of the Pearl and he saw a couple pirate pulling her on board. He noticed how his ship is drifting away from the cursed ship as fast as they could and shook his head in disappointment as they couldn't rescue the poor lass._

**_~Back to Tavern~_**

"I'm still angry at our old commodore," The old man said as he looked down at the wooden counter with his hazel eyes and looked over at Elliot. "I knew the man was trying to keep us safe but I sometimes think he did that to save his own damned skin."

"What happened to her?" Elliot asked and the customer shrugged as he smoothed out his navy top.

"I wouldn't know," He told the boy and looked towards Monty. "We sailed away as fast as we could," He added sadly and looked down at the table. "Knowing the pirates, I thought they would've killed her," He pointed back towards the woman with his frail thumb. "But seeing her now, she's in good condition, better than I'd imagined."

Elliot stared at the old navy officer with his brown eyes and watched as he tapped on the countertop with his shaky index finger. Monty gave him a cautious stare and gave him another glass. The teenager looked up at the barkeep. "Over the past years, have she found out anything about her parents?"

Monty lowered his head sadly and wiped his wet hands on his white, stained apron. "She never found out about them…" He replied sadly and nodded. "She mentioned her mother a lot, but never of her father," He added and pursed his lips as he rested his hands on the countertop. "Hm, I don't think she met him."

"Possible the lass lived on the Pearl for many years to become who she is now," The feeble old man said more to himself and Monty nodded in thought. "But the real question is why hadn't they killed her?"

"Something must've happened." Elliot replied uncertainly.

"Aye," The customer replied shakily and grabbed the handle of the mug. "She might've have something of theirs."

"Five years ago when I first saw her, she was sneaking around the bread vendor outside this shop and when the stall vendor wasn't looking, she walked by and snatched a bread," He looked over to see another customer sat at the stool and faced Elliot with a pointed look. "I wasn't the only one that witnessed her, Norrington was making his rounds and spotted her, he pursued her and she got away just like that."

Monty walked over towards the customer and stood in front of him waiting for the order. The boy nodded in curiosity and crossed his arms over the table. "Oh…" Elliot muttered and played with his dirty sleeves, he faced Reaver, who was still asleep with the heartfelt melody playing. "That's how they met each other I take it, did you see her afterwards?"

"Oh yes," Monty replied as he emptied a cup out in a barrel and cleaned it out with a white cloth. "She came in to the tavern and asked for a room, and I gave it to her," He added and trailed off uneasily. She poured ale in the glass goblet and slid the cup towards the customer. "Even when she was fifteen, she knew how to…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Persuade me," He muttered and made a uneasy face. Elliot furrowed his brow at that. "I don't know exactly what went on during her voyage on the Pearl, but someone did a perfect job teaching her."

"What did she do?"

"She, uh, had a gun aimed at me." He replied quietly and looked down in shame.

"She was fifteen!" The boy told him in shock and Monty nodded dramatically.

"The best marksmen, she is…" The barmaid, Sandra, told the boy and handed Monty the empty mugs. "I witnessed her killing her first innocent victim." She stood next to the child and had her bejeweled hand resting at her hip.

"Thank you, Sandra." Monty said as he took the mugs and washed out every one of them.

"You know what I heard, lad?" Sandra asked with a seductive smile and Elliot shook his head. "She told us she had a thing for Captain Jack…" She started with a dreamy smile.

"Sandra!" Monty shouted alarmed and she faced him in shock of his outburst. "That was private!"

"Reaver told us, love." Sandra reminded him and had her hand resting on her hip. The barmaid Sandra, everyone always mistook her for a prostitute because of her clothing and her seductive accent. She grew up in Tortuga and came to Port Royal to get away from all the trauma.

"She told us the story, yes, but she was only fifteen," Monty told her and she raised a brow. He leaned in towards her and covered the side of his face as he whispered the next part, "She mentioned it was only a minor crush."

"Says her…" Sandra muttered with a snort and giggled as she examined her black nails. "I think he's just dreamy."

"A pirate that's dreamy…" Elliot muttered uncomfortably and Monty shook his head as he slowly covered his face with his hands. She brushed out her long brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail and wiped off the heavy lipstick above her lip. The old man caught sight of her and stared into her green eyes. Sandra rolled her eyes as the man kept staring and rubbed her temple with her middle finger. The teenager watched them uneasily.

The barkeep coughed. "Sandra, get to work," He ordered and she walked away with a smirk as the old navy officer kept his gaze on her retreating form, ignoring the subtle rejection. "Now…" Monty began with a sigh and faced the boy. "Nobody knows of her past… Nobody…" He started and started cleaning the table. "But one." He added after a pause and saw Elliot's shocked expression.

"What part of her past?"

"Her real name, parents, and everything I'm telling you."

"You?" Elliot asked and Monty shook his head.

"I don't know her parents or her name…"

"Who?"

"Captain Barbossa." A few nearby customers looked over at them in horror and Monty gazed at them before looking away uneasily. The old man looked towards the young barkeep slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Who's that?" Elliot asked and noticed Reaver's monkey perked up at them alerted. He watched the horrified customers walk away from them and occupy some other tables. He noticed the monkey still looking up at them and saw it grin happily. "Someone evil, I'm guessing?"

"Insanely evil," The navy officer told him and the teenager faced him. "It's a curse if you even mention the name," He replied with his deep shaky voice and took a sip of his gin. "Never speak of him to Commodore Norrington."

"I heard he was once Jack's second captain…" Monty stated after resting onto his counter. "Until he and Reaver planned a mutiny."

Elliot looked towards the pirate and nodded as he was in thought. _Could this captain be her father? No, she was kidnapped and there's no way she could've helped out with the mutiny. _Elliot looked down and rested on his hand with a troubled look._ Well with pirates, they must've forced the small girl to help them? No, what was she doing for a few years on the ship. _Elliot watched as Monty glared at a drunk sailor harassing a customer. _The first mate was raising her over the years I heard, so that can only mean one thing._ "Maybe he and Reaver bonded."

Monty looked over at the boy and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Maybe…" He replied silently and looked over at the pirate, who shifted in her seat. Monty went over to a customer after an afterthought, "Maybe."


	2. The Flashback

People walked among the pavement doing their daily routine, some buying bread at the street vendor and other walking into a general goods store. A lone boy walked down the pathway with his grimy hands inside his pockets and had his eyes on the ground with his black hair covering his eyes, avoiding gazes. The urchin stopped as his stomach growled from his hunger and covered it with one of his hands. His dark eyes scanned the streets for any signs of food and saw the bread vendor. He looked around for any navy officers and sauntered over quietly towards the vendor. The boy lingered in front of the breads and turned his back towards it pretending to look around. He idly faced the man selling bread to a woman and quickly snatched one without being caught by anyone. He walked away with the loaf between his arm and made his way towards the docks.

The small twelve year old hid behind boxes and started eating the stolen bread. "This dock is off limits to civilians!" He froze after hearing that and looked around critically. _Oh snap, I'm caught._ He turned around and saw Jane stopping in front of two marines.

She faced the officers oddly and looked around the empty port. "But I-I always go here," She told them and they shook their heads. "You guys see me here all the time during my break, it's the only place that calms me down."

"Sorry, Ms. Turner, it's still off limits," Mullroy replied and she glared. She nodded and looked towards the pier. "Surely, you must understand about the recent activity with piracy."

Her eyes went wide at the word and nodded slowly as she looked down. "Yeah," She replied and turned to leave but a certain man caught her eye. What caught her eye was the weapons and a pirate hat. Jane took a step back and pointed at the man with a shaky finger. "Uh, um."

Curious, the guard turned around to find a man and quickly ran to him. "This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg told him and Jane gawked at the strange man. She tilted her head as his appearance fits a pirate but she wouldn't know for sure and decided to try to keep her distance from pirates.

He caught her stare and pointed at her. "She's a citizen," The seventeen year old stood in fright when the guards faced her and forced a smile as she walked backwards saying, "I was just leaving actually." The man watched her walk away and they stared back at him. "It's a fine goal…" He started and the girl crouched behind a box to watch them curiously. "To have a ship like that," He gestured towards the ship that was docked while the guards blocked his movements. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

Jane narrowed her eyes and absently looked to her left seeing the kid. She smiled shyly at the boy and he faced her blankly. "Hey, Nikolas." She whispered and watched the scene unfold before her. Nikolas smirked and took a bite of the bread as he watched also.

Murtogg faced the ship. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship to match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable, the Black Pearl."

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Jane can sense Mullroy rolling his eyes here. When the Black Pearl was mentioned, she heard so many stories about it, horrifying ones. She's not sure whether to believe the stories or just to go with it to be more aware what's going on around her.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Mullroy told him and the teenager furrowed her brow at that.

Mullroy countered, "No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

While the guards were bantering, Jane saw the man slipping away towards the ship. She stood a little and extended her arms in a curious manner. Nikolas looked up at her gripping the half eaten loaf. "What are they doing?" She whispered and kept her gaze trained on the supposed pirate. The boy faced them curiously. "What is he doing?" She saw the guards looking over at the man on the ship and quickly ran to him. Jane thought about going back to the Smithy and warn Will that a pirate arrived at Port Royal. She could be wrong. She turned around towards the stoned steps and looked towards the battlement seeing a woman falling over. Jane let out a blood-curdling scream alerting the guys near her. Nikolas stood in shock and ran away towards the pub.

"Will you be saving her, then?" The man asked the guard after seeing the woman fall in the water. He turned to Mullroy who replied with, "I can't swim." He then faced Murtogg who just shrugged at him. "Pride of the King's Navy, you are," He said and Jane watched as he handed the guards his effects. "Do not lose these." He dived in after the woman and the teenager stood next to the guards to look in the water warily.

A loud noise was heard in the sea. Jane looked up startled and faced the horizon. Murtogg face Mullroy after hearing the thump. "What was that?" They felt a gust of wind blowing past them.

**~In the Tavern~**

In the tavern, Reaver's monkey perked up after hearing the sound and looked around critically. Monty looked up from cleaning the countertop and heard the monkey squeaking. He heard the window creaking open and felt a sudden breath blowing in. The old man looked over at the window and suddenly felt as if he knew the feeling before. The sleeping woman stirred and Elliot looked over at her. Reaver yawned and leaned back in her chair. She faced the monkey. "What is it, Naida?" She idly touched her locket and closed it before grazing her thumb over it. Naida pointed at the door while screeching. The pirate looked over with her tired blue eyes. "Must be the wind."

Monty and Elliot watched as she stood up. Reaver walked towards the door and looked towards the barkeep while pointing towards the wooden door. The boy scowled as the monkey handed her the coin she took from him and he opened his mouth to say something but Monty put a hand on his shoulder warningly. "She better be careful," The man told him and noticed the teenager's glare towards the monkey. "Easy lad, it's just a coin, I'll give you another one."

The woman gasped in shock as the door bursts open and she gripped her pistol but saw the urchin run in. She watched as the boy ran towards Elliot and Monty. "A woman…" He choked out and hunched over to catch his breath. "Fell over the battlefront."

"What?" The young man replied and watched as the kids sat next to Elliot tiredly. "Sit tight, Nikolas," He ordered and watched as the old navy officer got up out of his seat. The lady watched the old man run out and she looked over towards the boys, she saw Elliot standing up. "Where do you think you're going, lad?"

"With them," He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and pointed at the people running out to see the incident. "To check to see if the woman is ok."

"No you're not," the barkeep responded and tapped on the table above his chair. "Have a seat," He ordered gently and Elliot grumbled as he sat back down next to his brother. Reaver watched them as she stayed next to the exit and had a slight sadness in her expression. "You may not know what I'll do when I lose you boys," He whispered at them after leaning on the counter with his hands. Elliot and Nikolas looked up at him. "But when I do, I'll do anything to get you back." The boys looked away and the oldest leaned on his hand.

Monty glanced up at the pirate and her pained eyes looked away when she walked out of the tavern.

**~With Reaver~**

The lady walked out of the tavern and gripped her locket as she felt her heartaches acting up. "Ow, bloody hell." She muttered and grasped her chest feeling it burn. She stumbled down the steps and slumped over a barrel of water. Reaver cringed and her monkey leaped off her shoulder to perch on the barrel. She gazed into the nasty water and opened her musical locket causing the water to ripple a bit. Feeling a slight chill go down her spine, Reaver closed her eyes and shivered while gripping the edge. The sight of the mucky water reminded the pirate about life on the sea and how she first became acquainted with pirates.

_Flashback..._

_Ten year old Reaver opened her eyes and saw blurred images of people looking down at her. The girl shuddered feeling the freezing wind blanketing her body. She looked over and realized she's laying on the hard deck of a ship. She squinted at the sun and used her hand to block out the sunlight. "What do ye suppose we do with her?" One of the pirates asked and the little girl faced him. "We could enslave her and make her work for us."_

_"We could feed her to the sharks," Another one said uninterested in the girl and squinted as he looked towards the one who spoke. "I ain't dealing with a delicate girl."_

_One tall pirate gawked her sprawled, humid figure and faced the balding pirate next to him with a smirk. The shorter pirate faced him squinting from the beaming sunlight and formed an questionable look. "She's pretty." He heard the tall man mutter to him and then chuckled nastily causing the other pirate to roll his eyes. _

_Reaver looked up at the group of people and frowned as she looked around cautiously. The girl groaned in annoyance as her view was still foggy and felt herself still exhausted. She heard heavy footsteps and saw few pirates getting shoved aside. "Move," a voice boomed and the girl meekly faced the source of it. She watched as a man stopped disgusted at the sight of her. "Anybody want to explain why you wanted to haul her aboard me ship?" The pirates started talking all at once. "You know it's bad luck to have a woman aboard!" He looked down at the girl and examined her for a few seconds before saying, "Get rid of her."_

_Reaver faltered as she sat up watching the captain walk away and two pirates gripped her arms to pull her up making her tattered clothing wrinkle a bit. "If ye don't want anything to do with her…" A voice shouted at him and the captain stopped in his tracks. "Then I'll be in control of the lass." The girl looked over at the one who spoke and saw the most menacing pirate she ever laid eyes on._

_"Ah…" The captain started and turned towards him with a teasing smirk. "Never thought you would go soft on a girl," He started and sauntered over towards the man. "Tell me, Barbossa, what will you be planning for the lass." The girl glared on how he pronounced 'the lass' in a sour way._

_"Nothing for ye to worry about, Jack," He responded and Reaver stared over towards him suspiciously. He looked down at her, who was still getting held onto by two pirates, and crossed his arms sternly. She spotted a monkey that landed on his shoulder and heard it shriek at her. "Master Pintel and Ragetti," he started and looked at the pirates gripping her shoulders. "Take her below ship."_

**~Back with Reaver~**

Getting startled out of her flashback, Reaver looked over after hearing the navy run at her and she slowly closed her locket. _They actually found me?_ She thought and smirked mockingly at shrieked and climbed on her shoulder. "Reaver!" An officer shouted and she backed away in preparation of running. _Time to go._ "You bloody wench!" He shouted angrily and she ran from them. "Catch her!"

The lady made her way towards the Smithy and bursts inside after losing the navy officers. She had her back against the wooden doors and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on it. Naida squeaked and leaped off her after seeing swords all over the place. She opened her blue eyes and they went wide seeing swords. "Oh bloody hell," She muttered and left her mouth open slightly in shock. "Bloody marvelous is what this is," She added and left her spot towards the swords. "Won't hurt to steal, no?" She asked and Naida perched on a donkey squeaking at her. The pirate walked up to a sword and gently touched the sharp edges for examination. _This is very well crafted. _She thought after putting the cutlass back where it was and walked along the hanging swords to find the one she desires. _T'is impossible to choose just one. _She stopped seeing one shiny cutlass and started to examine it closely. _This… _She thought in shock and took out her old cutlass from her hip. Her blue eyes darted between the two swords and her mouth curled into a smirk. _Is perfect_.

Naida noticed Jane approaching her cautiously from behind and the monkey saw her holding an empty glass bottle. Jane stopped behind Reaver and rose the bottle shakily. Naida shrieked at the pirate lady warningly and before she turned around the girl knocked the bottle over her head that knocked her out.


	3. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that aren't familiar to anyone.**

* * *

Hearing whistling and a gust of wind, Reaver opened her eyes seeing everything blurry. She sat up slowly and raised her hand up to her hat but didn't feel it on her. The lady rubbed her throbbing head and looked around for her hat then realized she's in someplace where she hasn't been since she was still a kid. She gasped horridly and crawled towards the cell bars. She heard more whistling at the cell next to her and looked over seeing prisoners trying to call over the guard dog holding the keys in his mouth. Reaver frowned and grasped the door. She reached into her shirt and searched around for her lock picks she hid. "They're gone? Bloody hell," She whispered and grasped the bars again while closing her eyes in defeat. "Who in their right mind searched me there?"

"That Norrington believed you might be hiding lock picks in unspeakable areas, love," The lady heard a gravely familiar voice say behind her and her face drained on knowing who it was that spoke. "He looked ecstatic catching both of us at the same time," Reaver turned around seeing Jack sitting against the wall and she groaned as she looked away. "I heard the marines saying the _commodore_ was thrilled hearing a wanted pirate was finally caught," He smirked teasingly at her annoyed figure. "Not sure if they meant me or you, love, but…" He continued and got out Reaver's wanted poster. "You did make a name for yourself."

The pirate lady glared back at him slightly and sighed as she gripped the cell doors. "T'is a pleasure seeing ye again, captain." She told him with a bit of a mocking attitude and gazed at the ground trying to draw everything around her out.

"I wish I could say the same," He replied mockingly and smirked as he gawked at her slim shape. "I'm surprised to see how well you turned out," Reaver gave him a sideways glance after hearing that. "You turned out to be a beautiful lady, love."

The pirate woman closed her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Can't I go anywhere without men looking my way?" She asked herself in a whisper and pinched the bridge of her nose resulting a smell of rust on her hand. She looked back at him absently and saw that he was examining her hat. "Hey," She said in realization and pointed at her hat. "Hey! That's mine, ye stole me hat!"

"Yes…" He started and showed the lady her black hat. "And it's a very nice hat, love," He continued and held it out towards her. "I was just simply keeping it from harm's way until you wake up."

Reaver stared at him warily and glanced at her outstretched hat. "Out of all the prisoners in here, I wind up getting stuck with ye." She told him as she crawled towards him and snatched her hat. She backed against the bars, where the whistling prisoners are being locked up, and sat against it while putting on her hat. The lady put her knees up and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her head towards the front of the cage. She closed her eyes getting aggravated by the prisoners whistling towards the dog.

"Come here, boy." A prisoner called the guard dog while waving a bone. "Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Reaver heard Jack say to the prisoners and they stopped for a moment. She opened her eyes and turned towards the hostages.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the prisoner's replied mockingly and went back to calling over the stubborn dog.

The lady turned back around and absently stared out of her cell. She rubbed her aching head and leaned her head back with a grunt. She glared over at the pirate as she felt his gaze on her and saw him smirk seductively. "What are ye looking at?" Before he made a witty remark, she held her hand up and shook her head. "Ye know what, never mind, don't answer that obvious question," She said and stood up before sulking towards the cell door. "Your response will cause me to get bloody mental."

"As if you weren't before, love?"

The pirate lady twirled around angrily towards him and glared as she place her hand on her hip. "Ye know what?" She asked heatedly and shook her head. "I know what your doing," She added and walked a few steps towards him. "You're mocking me, you're working your way on bringing up my plans on escaping from the pearl just to say…" She stopped and imitated him. "I told ye so," She said in a mocking manner and sighed as she crossed her arms once again. "Well here I am, finally caught and finding no way out."

A cannon was heard from the window and she looked towards the wall rapidly. "I know those guns," Jack muttered to himself and stood up to look out the little window as Reaver walked up beside him curiously. "It's the pearl." She faced him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A prisoner replied and the pirate lady faced them with a blank look. _Well, I survived._ She thought and put a hand through her black hair.

"No survivors?" She heard Jack respond and faced the prisoners. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" He gave the pirate lady a look resulting her to smile in return. _Ok, well maybe I've been spreading rumors._ She thought and saw him look out the window again.

Reaver heard a familiar squeak out their cell and she looked over seeing her monkey greeting her with several warning shrieks. "Naida," She greeted and walked over towards the door. She knelt down and gripped the bars gazing at her monkey. "Find a way to get me out," She whispered filled with hope and Naida tilted her head in response. She squeaked and walked through the bars. The monkey climbed on her shoulder and the lady watched as Naida snatched her musical locket. "Naida, no!" Reaver cried and lunged for her monkey that went through the bars again. "Naida, Naida, where are ye going?" She asked and watched in horror as her faithful pet scampered out of her view. "Oh no," She clutched her chest where her locket was and faltered as tears were forming. "My locket."

Hearing quiet sobs, Jack looked back at her curiously and watched how she leant against the door grasping her chest. Her breath shuddered and closed her eyes trying to remain calm.

**~With the Monkey~**

Naida leaped down the pavement, dodging all the gunfire, with the locket gently in her hand and climbed on a barrel as she looked out among the invading pirates. Her eyes caught a eerie ship at the docks and she quickly leapt for it. She spotted Elliot fighting off a pirate holding an axe and Nikolas against his back fighting off another pirate with a cutlass. "You blasted pirate!" The older brother shouted and shoved his sword through the pirate's chest after looking for an opening. He gawked in horror seeing the pirate stagger back into the moonlight as Naida raced by and the pirate disintegrated into a skeleton. The pirate looked down at himself seeing cloths hanging off his ribs and looked back up at the frightened teenager. Elliot shuddered hearing him chuckle and saw him pull out his sword. Nikolas watched in horror as the pirate he was fighting raise his sword up and lowered it towards him but the boy felt himself get pulled away by a retreating Elliot.

The monkey leapt over a fallen marine and run up the boarding plank. She stopped and looked among the pirates staring down at Naida oddly. A couple advanced towards the monkey with their cutlass raised and she shrieked before opening Reaver's locket. The haunting melody played throughout the pearl and the other pirates took out their pistol to aim it at her. She kept screeching at them warningly and held up the locket for them to see it clearly. They ignored her plea and she kept the locket over her head while whimpering at the advancing pirates. "Hold yer fire!" A booming voice ordered and the pirates lowered their weapons.

They looked over seeing the captain making his way over and a couple stepped aside as he fight through them. Naida looked up at him and screeched happily as he towered over the small monkey. She hurriedly climbed on him and held out the musical locket towards him. He took it from her and inspected the locket before closing it seeing the small two letters. He looked towards Naida and noticed her small vest. She pointed towards the fort with a screech.

**~In the Prison~**

Reaver sat in the corner and kept banging her head gently on the wall behind her. She listened to the screams and the gunshots outside causing her to be more on edge. Groaning, she stood up and sauntered towards the window Jack was looking out. Before she could react, he turned and tackled the lady towards the ground before a cannon hit the wall. She grimaced in pain and heard the prisoners escaping the cell by going through the wall. Reaver glared as she realized their position and gave him a cross look. "Jack."

"I really like this position, love."

"Get. Off." She ordered sternly and saw his smile growing. She looked away for a moment and rolled her eyes before glaring back at him. She smacked him across his face and he rolled off instantly. She got up and backed against the wall. "Oh, ye have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that," She told him teasingly and he glared at her. "Aw, didn't heed my warning?"

"I never knew you have a nice right hook," he responded and went up towards the door. "I'm impressed, love." He picked up the bone and extended his hand out of the cell.

"Sarcasm, sarcasm," She responded rudely and crossed her arms over her chest from out of habit. "Ye know that's not going to work," She reminded him and nodded towards the cell next to theirs. "Ye heard them doing it, the dog never came over."

"Oh, watch me," he replied curtly and started waving the bone making Reaver shake her head in disbelief. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." Reaver rolled her eyes and saw the dog walking over. "See, it'll work," He told the lady while turning and smiling smugly. The youngest pirate raised a brow and watched the dog silently. "Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." A crash was heard downstairs and the guard dog ran away. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Reaver looked over after hearing another crash as a prison guard was thrown down the stairs.

"Told ya this is the prison," A pirate said to the other man and he looked over towards their cell.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow," He exclaimed mockingly and went towards them. He looked over seeing Reaver and examined her over.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much…" Twigg said and gawked at the pirate lady, who was glancing at both of them lost in thought. "And this must be the one we take back with us." Reaver's blue eyes went wide on hearing that and smirked a bit.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The lady looked over at Jack calmly and saw Koehler grabbed his throat, they spotted an skeletal arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler replied angrily and released him. He faced Reaver and looked her over. "You're coming with us," He told her firmly and her eyes looked towards the door then faced the cursed pirate again. "We took the key," He told her and held up the key before wiggling it. He unlocked the door and the lady watched nonchalantly as Jack made his way towards the door. Koehler held the door shut and glared at him. "Just Reaver," He said dangerously and faced the curious lady. "Captain's orders."

"Oh?" The young pirate responded and the cursed pirates narrowed their eyes at her in an intimidating way. "Such a shame," She said to Jack scornfully and walked out of the cell. Koehler locked it and chuckled darkly at the pirate still inside. She followed the pirates and scratched her head in bewilderment. "Why am I wanted?"


End file.
